


Mia's Valentine Day

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [16]
Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia was looking forward to spending Valentine's Day alone this year. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being in a relationship, just that sometimes he much preferred being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia's Valentine Day

Putting his phone on silent, Mia put the device down finally content everything was ready for his alone time. It was Valentine's day and he was going to spend it with the one man he loved being with more than all others, himself.

It wasn't that he was narcissistic, or didn't enjoy being with other men. It was just that he had found over the years that no one knew how to pleasure his body quite like he could. Valentine's day was a special day, and he was determined to cherish every moment. Alone.

He undressed and sat naked on his bed as he savoured the chocolates that had been bought for him by his boyfriend. His lover felt so guilty that he wasn't around on valentine's day. Mia hadn't had the heart to tell him how relieved he actually was. He felt a little bit guilty about being this way, but pushed the thought aside. Some men liked women, others liked men and he liked himself. Though other men were a good second.

He ate a couple of chocolates before placing the box out of the way on the floor and picking up the lube. He'd lined up all his favourite toys and couldn't wait to use them, but first he was going to get the edge off.

With fingers dripping in lube he wrapped them around his length and slowly worked himself to arousal. It felt so good and looked amazing. He could never get over the sight of his own fingers skilfully working over his arousal. The lube was the trick in making this great though. It removed all friction, letting his fingers glide over his length effortlessly. Almost as if they belonged to someone else. Someone who knew exactly what his will was.

He pushed his hips upwards, into his own waiting hand, moaning in pleasure without shame. Nobody was here to listen in and take from his moment. He was alone in this bliss, a sanctuary he had created just for himself.

He let himself cum quickly, wiping his hand on a waiting tissue as his eyes already roamed over the waiting toys. It wasn't quite time he decided, as he picked up the lube again. Why use a toy when you hadn't even filled yourself with your own fingers?

Gently he slid a lubed finger inside him, quickly finding his prostrate and sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. This felt so good, as he knew it would. He loved the predictability of his own touch. The power and control he had over his own emotions.

He teased and played with himself, moaning as he slid in a second finger. He could take more, but he didn't rush it. Slowly preparing himself one finger at a time until the pleasure overwhelmed him. It was time.

Picking up some anal beads he slid them into his desperate body. Teasing his entrance with the larger beads as he dragged the beads in and out of his own body. It felt like heaven and he moaned without any control over his own reactions. He'd become a horny mess, pleasing himself in ways only he knew how. He'd tried teaching lovers how to make him feel this way, but always they fell short.

Switching the beads for a large dildo he began to pound desperately into himself. His hips arched towards the toy, his breath quickening as he struggled to catch enough air to keep up this frantic pace. He was so close, all it would take was a few strokes of his length and he would be done.

Unable to resist the waiting orgasm he came hard, coating the bedsheets with his own cum as his body stilled to catch a quick reprise. The third orgasm was always the best, but he needed to build up for it. This orgasm he always aimed to take slowly.

“The way you were moaning, I thought I had walked in on you cheating on me,” his boyfriend commented. Shocked Mia looked behind him to find his lover at the doorway wearing a bemused smile.

“I...” Mia stammered, struggling to form a sentence. Why was this such a big deal? It was only his boyfriend and he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

“I knew something was strange about you,” his boyfriend confessed, “That there was another lover in this relationship. I just didn't realise it was your own hands.”

“I'm sorry?” Mia apologised. He really had been a terrible boyfriend at times. Sneaking off alone when really he should be in his lover's arms.

“Don't be,” his boyfriend replied, “Just let me see the rest. You have another toy that hasn't been used.”

“If you like,” Mia agreed. Rolling onto his side with his back to his lover he picked up the large vibrator and coated it with a thick layer of lube. This toy always stretched him so well. Sometimes when he looked at it he wondered how his body could even take it.

Carefully he filled himself with the toy and switched it on. Unlike most vibrators this one worked with a thrusting motion that left him feeling like there really was another man pounding him. He didn't even need to move the toy, simply holding it in place as his body was abused at his own will. He couldn't stay still when this toy was inside him, his whole body reacting to the pleasure from the toy deep inside.

A quick flip of the switch and the toy moved at it's fastest speed sending him straight to heaven. He moaned uncontrollably, barely remembering he was being watched. This was what he longed for every time. The moment he lost all control.

At some point his hand had wrapped around his length, rubbing as fast as the toy pounded into him. He held back this orgasm, though how he managed he didn't know. He cried out again and again, needing more but already having far too much. There was nothing quite like being your own perfect lover.

He came with a cry, his body shaking as tired muscles reminded him of just far he had pushed himself. Reluctantly he pulled the toy out of his body, lazily lying where he was as he could find no energy to clear up just yet.

The bed shifted behind him as his lover joined him. Even then he didn't have the energy to make a move. He'd exhausted himself in the moment, but as he felt his lover's hardness pushing into him he knew he was getting no mercy.

“I'm going to picture you like that every time you're alone.” his lover warned. Well of course he would. Mia had no reservations that he was anything less that beautiful in his moments of self pleasure. How could the amazing feelings he felt inside not be reflected externally?

He moaned as his lover pounded into him. Finding energy to enjoy this final time. It was different with a lover, but once again he was being reminded that this wasn't a bad thing. He loved being with other men, even if it wasn't quite as good as being on your own. At least he could have the best of both worlds.


End file.
